Diario de una asesina
by TitiCullen
Summary: Bella fue transformada en vampiro por los Vulturi quienes aprovechan su don. Un grupo de vampiros no cumple con las reglas y ella se ve obligada a convivir con los Cullen ¿Repugnante o un deseo hecho realidad? BxE mi primer ff no sean muy duros


**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia =)**

* * *

**DIARIO DE UNA ASESINA**

Como fue que llegue a esto, hasta el punto de intentar negar mi propia especie lo que me hace diferente a los demás, no solo soy un vampiro mas, si no la mejor de los Vulturis una "joya" como suelen llamarme, nadie puede contra mí, era superior en fortaleza ya sea mental o físicamente, todos aquellos que osaban intentar retarme terminaban dentro de una gran hoguera ardiendo en pedazos, nadie se resistía.

Pero ahora todo cambio, mi destino fue golpeado violentamente desde que me vi obligada a pasar una larga temporada con una familia de vampiros en Forks, los famosos Cullen, famosos en el sentido de negar lo que son e infiltrarse y convivir con los humanos, había escuchado hablar de ellos, sabía que su dieta consistía a base de animales, ciervos que era lo que más abunda en esa región, pero como siendo un grupo tan grande y de grandes poderes se humillaban de tal manera? en sus propias palabras ellos eran "Vegetarianos", que estupidez tan grande, estando rodeados de maravillosos aromas y ellos los despreciaban, pero eso había cambiado es por eso que me encuentro en Forks mirando el crepúsculo, recordando cómo es que comenzó todo esto, les contare mi historia.

Mi Nombre Isabella Swan pero prefiero ser llamada bella, fui convertida hace ya cerca de 20 años, después del trágico accidente de automóvil donde murió mi familia, me encontraba sola sin nadie a quien recurrir, fue demasiado para mí y una noche tome la decisión final, mi vida no podía continuar de esta manera e hice lo único a lo que podía recurrir en esos momentos, acabar con mi sufrimiento nadie me echaría de menos.

Tome una navaja la mire por ambos extremos, brillaba de una manera completamente tentadora, había encontrado mi salida, bebí directamente de la botella de whisky, ardía conforme bajaba por mi garganta, pero no me importo, mire a mi alrededor por última vez aquel triste lugar que era mi hogar, bueno si así se le podía llamar, no era más que un cuarto sucio lo recorrí por última vez.

Sin mirar deslice la navaja por mi muñeca, un dolor punzante me hizo cerrar los ojos, pero no desistí sentí como un liquido caliente recorría mi piel, yuck! Ese olor era insoportable lo detestaba, pero no había otra manera, bebí de nuevo de la botella el último trago y la arroje al otro extremo sin importar donde caía, escuchando como había caído al piso rompiéndose en pedazos, tome de nuevo la navaja que ya no brillaba ya que estaba cubierta por mi sangre, hice lo mismo con mi otra muñeca dejándome caer el duro suelo, pensé que todo había terminado, mi sonrisa surgió en mi rostro después de varios meses.

Pensé que el morir era la solución y no tendría más sufrimiento, sentí como algo caliente y muy doloroso entraba por mis venas, me quemaba por dentro, grite pero nadie me ayudo, aquel espeso fuego recorría cada cm de mis venas, fue un largo sufrimiento, era eso a lo que se referían que les pasaba a las personas que terminaban con su vida?, pero ya no me importaba era la última vez que sufriría, todo había terminado, aquel fuego llego hasta donde se encontraba mi corazón y el dolor fue aun mas inmenso, se acelero a un ritmo impresionante sentí que estallaría ya que todo el fuego que había sentido que estaba en el mis manos y piernas se había marchado para llegara a mi pecho, sentía mis extremidades libres de aquel dolor que me había estado torturando, de pronto mi corazón se detuvo y el fuego desapareció, pero mi garganta quemaba.

Al dejar de tener mi mente concentrada en el dolor que sentía mi cuerpo, me percate de la infinidad de aromas que me rodeaban abrí los ojos y me encontré con 2 pares de ojos que me vigilaban, estaban atentos a mis movimientos, su piel era totalmente pálida y sus ojos de un rojo intenso, me levante y me sorprendí de la velocidad con la que lo había hecho, ellos no me perdieron de vista.

…

* * *

**Debido a los continuos plagios, es que tome la decisión de eliminar todos los capítulos de mis historias y sólo deje el primero para no perder los RR.**

**Sé que algunas se quedaron a mitad del camino en esta historia, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era la única medida para tratar de frenar que se continuaran adjudicando mis historias.**

**Las invito a ser mas consientes del trabajo de cada una de las autoras que sin recibir nada a cambio nos regalan momentos para olvidarnos de los problemas y nos hacen soñar. Respetemos el trabajo de cada una de las autoras para así evitar que se tenga que llegar a estas medidas que pueden ser extremas y que perjudican a mas.**

**No quiero que me malinterpreten y que crean que las culpo, pero creo que todas debemos de unirnos y demostrar la educación que poseemos, respetando el trabajo de las chicas que se toman el tiempo para regalarnos unos minutos fuera de la realidad.**

**Aquí dejo el link de mi blog que al igual encontraran en mi perfil, ahí encontraran las historias. Solo recuerden quitar los espacios.**

h t t p : / titicullen - addiction. blogspot. com /

**Gracias por su apoyo en este tiempo que estuve en FF.**

**Con cariño**

**Titi Cullen.**


End file.
